Understanding
by azyryan
Summary: L Lawliet is a lonely boy who is much different than everyone else at school. Light Yagami is smart and popular, however he's very bored with his life. Both boys simply want someone to understand them.
1. Just another day

**summary:  
Light Yagami and L Lawliet are very different. Light is smart and popular. L is smarter and strange, for lack of a better word. L just wants to breeze through the rest of high school and leave everything be. However things will not go as L plans. **

**Yea, the summary sucks...but the story (at least i think) will be way more interesting than that.  
This is my first LightxL fic so i'm having trouble updating it frequently, but please be patient and i swear it will go buy quicker soon!

* * *

**

"Move it freak!" A student yells.

Just another day in the life of L Lawliet.

To everyone around me I'm just a freak, a weirdo and a loser. It doesn't matter that I'm one of the smartest people in this school, in this town; since I don't "function like a normal teenage boy" I'm weird.

Though I kind of like the lack of attention I get, I can't stand the teasing. I mean, they could at least come up with something more….I don't know, tasteful? Really, can they not think of anything to call me _besides_ freak?

I quickly get into first period to avoid any more of the hallway and the people in it. I see my seat, the back left corner right near the window, and take it dropping my books on the desk and sit in my favorite position: with my knee pulled close to my chest.

There's no one in this room now, five or so minutes before class. I always seem to be early no matter how late I end up getting out of bed. I believe it is because I wear the same thing every day, don't take time to brush my hair or anything of the sort and the fact that my home is just minutes away from the school could help.

I love my jeans and comfy white shirt. Sure it just adds to my torment, but I guess I've gotten used to it. When something happens every day it sort of becomes apart of life you know?

Anyways, I realize I'm sitting alone in a classroom and gosh it's boring. There's no computer in here because the one student computer behind me is busted and the teacher's computer…well I wouldn't want to try getting on there. I'm not about to get in trouble because of my boredom. Well…

As I ponder this thought the classroom's door swings open. Light Yagami walks in. With his followers close behind, of course. I hate that he's so popular. I also hate that he's in every one of my classes.

Mr. Popular takes a seat in the middle of the room. His posse lingers until the bell, which is when they finally decide it's time to go to their own classes. I notice the only two girls left. One of which is Light's clueless girlfriend Misa Amane or as she's more commonly known as Misa-Misa. They kiss and Misa departs. The other girl splits just seconds before and walks over to me. I am instantly angered by this.

"What's up Lawliet? Aw, man what did I do now?" She asks me.

Ryu is my only friend. I'm pretty sure she's only friend with me because the popular jerks don't except her style. Ryu has blue hair, which is cut short and shaggy like. She wears skinny jeans, motorcycle boots and black shirt all the time.

"Why do you hang around them? You know it annoys me…" I say.

"Oh come on Lawliet, don't be so selfish. I'm always bored okay? That dude can be pretty entertaining. Well from a distance…it's not like I've ever talked to them…or been to one of the parties. I'm pretty invisible aren't I?"

I nod. She is, but poor Ryu doesn't notice it.

"I hate all these stupid humans." And now she's pretending not to be human. That's the way to make them like you. Good going.

She plops down on the seat next to me in a huff, crossing her arms. Ryu starts mumbling to herself. She does that a lot.

As our teacher drones on and on about things that will be on our next test, things I've already studied and had memorized for weeks, I notice Mr. Popular, Light Yagami, staring at me. Glancing at me, smiling at random moments.

I shoot him a look as to say "what the hell's wrong with you?" He's doesn't get it. Just smiles and continues doing it, every few minutes. Am I going to have to deal with this every period today?

When the bell rings, Ryu and I go out the second door as Light continues casting glares towards me. What is up with this guy?

xxx


	2. People Watching

xxx

People watching. I tend to do this a lot. I know what you're thinking 'Ew, you creepy stalker." No, it isn't stalking. I don't' follow them around or observe people from outside their bedrooms. I just eavesdrop; let my glance fall on random people across a room. Sometimes people are intriguing. But usually I just end up seeing the usual teenage gossip: girls crying over boys, boys putting other boys in trash cans. Its actually quite boring.

Ryu is sitting across from me. She's starring into a small mirror applying some sort of blue make up to her lips. Along with her red eyes, she looks quite demonic. "Look at them."

"Look at who?" I say pulling my knees closer to my chest.

"_Them_." She nods towards Yagami and all of his followers. "They're just so…ugh!" Ryu acts disgusted. But I know she really finds all of them fascinating.

We are the two outcasts and Light Yagami and that little follower of his, Misa Amane, are the top of the school's social world. I believe its one of those clichés that we long to be them. But not me. I don't want anything to do with Light Yagami's world. I am an individual and no matter what anyone else thinks I do not find Light Yagami interesting.

I suddenly realize that I was staring at him. And my eyes refuse to move. Then he looks at me and smiles. But it's not one of those mocking smiles. He's not laughing at this moron who's spent the last five minutes starring at him. It's more of a happy smile. I blink and look away. What the hell?

* * *

Hey so I updated xD Um...I'm not quite sure where I"m going with this anymore...Okay I know where i'm going I just don't know how to get it there.  
Now I wish there was a GPS for this sort of thing. xD


End file.
